


In White

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: In White, Chanyeol/Sehun, NC-17, 9497 words-au, two different timelines, rimming- Chanyeol and Sehun get married, and on the wedding day Chanyeol remembers how he fell in love.- fora prompt from exopromptmemeandthis fanvid





	In White

Chanyeol smooths his hands down his shirt and wiggles his big toes in stiff shiny black shoes. Suddenly he wishes he hadn't insisted on tuxedos at all, that he had indulged Sehun's airy idea of pastel colors and flipflops right from the start.

> "I want this to be different. I want it to be festive and grand," Chanyeol said, flailing his hands, and Sehun just laughed at him.
> 
> "Okay, _hyung_ ," he said, and Chanyeol knew he was pleased because he didn't really protest further. "If you think stiff collars and too hot slacks under the burning sun is the definition of festive, I don't think I can talk sense into you."

Chanyeol's fingers feel thick as he grasps for his bowtie and makes sure it's not crooked. He's checked a million times, but Baekhyun had flicked at it when Chanyeol sent him away, because Baekhyun's jittery excitement was making him more nervous than anything. He just hopes Baekhyun doesn't lose the rings in these few minutes he's left with them in possession. Across the hotel suite, just behind the open french door, he can hear Jongin huff out a laugh.

> Sehun tried changing Chanyeol's mind about the clothes one more time, later, when they were lying in bed and his hand was trailing down Chanyeol's stomach. "Hyung," he said, again, and Chanyeol had heard that word more in the past week than in the entire time they've known each other, as Sehun teased Chanyeol about his insistence to do this right; to make this wedding perfect and to be the decisive and firm one so that everything went off without a hitch. "Just imagine the breezy white shirt that you could slip your fingers under at any time, soft leather shoes. _No socks_ ," Sehun giggled against the crook of Chanyeol's neck, his hand stilling in the dip between Chanyeol's hip and thigh. "I know you like pink on me."
> 
> Chanyeol had to take a breath and another. "Only if you die your hair pink again too," he said at last, head dipping down and lips finding Sehun's temple. He knew he'd just played dirty and Sehun's pout against his skin had tickled, but he hadn't laughed, not too much, anyway. 
> 
> "My mom would kill me," Sehun frowned and pulled away. "And now you ruined the mood." 
> 
> Chanyeol squeezed Sehun's hip and brought him closer. "Bless," he muttered, and he knew this time he won. 

"Hey there," Chanyeol hears, and Sehun's voice, softer than usual, brings him back to the present, to the almost eerily quiet, sunlit room and a soft squeeze of Sehun's fingers around his wrist.

"You're so bony," Chanyeol says, and Sehun laughs, head thrown back. 

"You better not complain, because I'm pretty sure you'll have your hands full of my bony self for the rest of your life."

Chanyeol sighs, and he aims for pained, but it comes out dreamy. Sehun pulls at his bowtie, and Chanyeol knows it's just as polka dot and silly as Sehun's. Chanyeol'd had to pick his battles. 

"You know, we probably shouldn't see each other right now," Chanyeol ponders. "Shouldn't we only meet downstairs? So I can be all blown away by how great you look in white." 

Sehun fixes the cuffs on Chanyeol's shirt, and Chanyeol automatically reaches for Sehun's. "If you wanted to see me in white, why is my tux black, again?" 

"Because you wouldn't wear a lace dress," Chanyeol reminds him, fake pouting, and Sehun laughs out loud. 

"I still can't believe the wedding planner kept thinking I was the bride."

"Even after I sent her our credentials."

"So," Sehun starts, but doesn't continue, tongue peeking out as he concentrates on twisting Chanyeol's cufflinks in place.

> Sehun had always had this air of being so blasé about things, but Chanyeol had learned to know better. He had learned to read the signs, and the tongue, peeking out from between his teeth as he stared at his laptop screen, screamed loud and clear.
> 
> "You're going to tire yourself if you think so hard," Chanyeol said, stepping behind Sehun and running his hand through his hair. It was so plain and black and healthy these days. Sehun had dyed it once he started working, even if he later found out he didn't have to, that everyone expected dance teachers in his school to be eccentric. Chanyeol still couldn't wrap his mind around Sehun teaching kids, but it worked, just as well as Sehun's black hair that he had kept because he liked them not coarse and too static for a change. 
> 
> The laptop screen blinked as an Internet tab got closed and Sehun's concentration shifted to Chanyeol. 
> 
> "Spill," Chanyeol said, pulling at the hair on Sehun's nape. "You know I can hack your laptop in my sleep." Sehun turned around in his chair and pushed his knee between Chanyeol's, eyes getting dark, tongue licking his lips. "No," Chanyeol laughed, even if his breath hitched a little. "No secrets, remember?"
> 
> Sehun's shoulders slumped, as he suddenly relaxed. "I just got a bonus at work. One year anniversary working there full time and happy students and all." Chanyeol hadn't heard about this. "And I checked," he took a deep breath, and Chanyeol hadn't been ready for what came next, guards down because bonus and praise were all good things, so whatever Sehun was so focused on couldn't be too bad or drastic ... "Same sex marriages are legal in Hawaii, you wanted to go on vacation there for a while, and I'm okay, just being with you like this, but. But you had said it that one time, when we just moved in here and you got drunk on one bottle of beer because you didn’t want to use the elevator for too long so you carried too many boxes up the stairs ..."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asks now, wriggling their hands so he can twine his fingers with Sehun's own.

Sehun sighs. "I think I need to take my socks off." 

Chanyeol almost falls to his knees, the rest of his nervousness falling away as he laughs with his whole body because Sehun might actually be nervous too. Sehun only bends down and quickly unties his shoes. Chanyeol rubs a circle, one, then two more, into Sehun's lower back, and waits for him to straighten up. When he does, Sehun's hair falls into his eyes and corners of his mouth are turned down. 

"You have one last chance to run away, now. But I want to remind you this was your idea," Chanyeol says, pulling Sehun's tux into place. 

"No it wasn't," Sehun straightens his shoulders. "You just don't remember asking me to marry you. And you call yourself romantic." 

"I remember," Chanyeol mutters, pulling Sehun's forehead against his.

> Chanyeol had waited two years for that first raise even if he had been the virtual leader of his project team since week two; his company still strictly following the seniority promotion system. The moment he could afford to get out of the rat hole his first apartment had been, Sehun's boxes were joining his own in the foyer of _their_ new place. It was a hot, humid day, and Chanyeol was sweaty and tired, his muscles aching from overexertion because two healthy men in twenties certainly did not need movers to help move their entire lives up to that point. But as the evening came, with just one beer in him and Sehun slumped against him on Chanyeol's old sofa, their skin sticking together rather grossly, he was feeling too happy and loose. He was building castles in the air, and all of them had Sehun in them. Sehun, who was breathing deeply and even against Chanyeol’s chest, nose buried in Chanyeol's shirt, and Chanyeol was so sure Sehun was asleep when he muttered, "One day. One day I'd like to marry you. I'd do it properly with fancy clothes and too much food, and I'd call you my husband afterwards like all the time, and you'd be so annoyed, and it'd make me so happy."
> 
> Chanyeol only found out Sehun hadn't been as asleep as he had thought when Sehun tried to hide his Hawaii search from Chanyeol almost two years later. And Chanyeol kissed him then, pulling at his chin and bending down so that Sehun didn't need to get up from his chair, both hands coming up to hold his cheeks. "I'd still love to marry you," he said. And Sehun punched him in the stomach. 

"You call me your husband, and I'm getting divorce," Sehun warns just like back then, but with his lips so close to Chanyeol's, their breaths syncing, he doesn't even pretend it's a threat anymore.

"No kissing the bride before the wedding." Baekhyun's voice comes from the doorway, and Sehun pulls away to glare at him. 

"Go away," Chanyeol groans. 

"You come down," Baekhyun says back, hand on his hip. "Just get married, so I can get drunk and into Tao's pants while you continue being gross and cheesy at the reception."

"If you go away now, I'll tell you the surest way to climb into his lap. I'm sure you can manage from there," Sehun says, and gestures to Baekhyun like he's dismissed. Baekhyun feigns offense but steps outside. Sehun pulls at Chanyeol's hand, moving closer again, and Chanyeol tries to protest, but before he can, Sehun's brushing his cheek with his lips. 

"My shoes are too uncomfortable to run away. So let's get this over with, so I can change into my second dress, shall we?" 

Chanyeol knows he's smiling too wide and his eyes are twitching as he grabs Sehun's elbow and heads out of the room.

 

They come down and stand at the beginning of the small aisle between rows of chairs, out on the green lawn stretching towards the beach. The clerk's already waiting on the other side, but they take a moment to just stand there, and Chanyeol takes it all in. He doesn't let go of Sehun's hand as he looks at their small audience for a moment. He knows just how lucky they are to have this group of friends and family there, both sets of parents and all the siblings. Junmyeon's daughter laughs happily and points at Sehun--Sora has loved him since the first time she had saw him as a baby--and Eunji lifts her up so she can see better. Chanyeol's little nephew runs up to her across the aisle, and everyone stands. Sehun's hand squeezes around Chanyeol’s, and he is looking at Chanyeol through his long bangs. 

It has taken them almost two years since Sehun had brought it up to stand here. There was never any rush, only Chanyeol's determination for this day to be entirely for them--perfect. In the time it took them to research all the details, to find the perfect place, make sure everyone can make it, and to save more money to allow for just a little more flourish, Sehun's dyed his hair back to blond. Baekhyun said it was only so that he didn't have to watch his graying hair in the mirror every morning, and two days later, he woke up with his own hair ugly green. That was a fun operation, but it's not what Chanyeol is going to dwell on, now. 

It's the sense of déjà vu, soft blond in the light of afternoon sun and a strong grip on his hand, that widens his smile more, despite Tao drilling him about not smiling like a maniac at his own wedding as to not destroy all the wedding pictures.

> Chanyeol had just taken his last exam of college. All the things in his dorm were packed, along with the fresh memories of the best worst semester of college; finals and deadlines and Sehun's body to curl up against every night, Sehun's nose buried in the crook of his neck where he really liked to smell Chanyeol, because Kyungsoo had finally caved and switched rooms with Sehun, so they could room together. Sehun held his hand a little too tightly as they walked across the campus, symbolic last meal at the cafeteria heavy in Chanyeol's stomach. Sehun's bangs were too long, hiding his eyes. His lips were twisted in his typical frown, and like this Chanyeol still second-guessed his ability to tell Sehun's moods apart. He wondered if Sehun, still with two years of college left, even planned to keep him. He wondered if he even stood a chance, with entry level job in informatics, a hole for an apartment, and overtime lined up for him long into the future with much less time to spend luring affection out of his boyfriend. Because having a college student trail after you when you're still in high school might have been cool. But this, this wasn't the same at all, this felt heavy and maybe like commitment. 
> 
> "You're not breaking up with me," Sehun said then, halting in the middle of a sidewalk, the grip of his hand vicious, unforgiving. "If someone is going to break this up, it's me, because you've tricked me into dating you and liking you, and so this is my prerogative."
> 
> Chanyeol was confused, just for a moment. 
> 
> "Your face is so creepy when you're thinking too hard," Sehun scoffed. "This is not something you should be thinking hard about." There was a bruise in the making on the back of Chanyeol's hand, between his thumb and second finger where Sehun dug his nail in too deep. 
> 
> "Okay," Chanyeol said, when he caught his breath, when he caught up. "I'll leave the breaking up to you then. If you want to let go, it's your call."
> 
> Sehun licked his upper lip. The nail of his thumb pressed deeper. "I'm not letting go, you oaf," he said. He flicked his fringe out of the way and looked right into Chanyeol's eyes. 

The softness in Sehun's eyes is still the same today. It says 'I love you' as loud and clear as it did back then when Sehun was twenty and Chanyeol wondered if he was greedy for wanting Sehun forever when Sehun could find someone better, younger and cooler, with smaller ears and bigger dreams, even as Sehun never made to let go. Even now, Sehun's thumb digs into the back of Chanyeol's hand, and the clerk motions for them to step forward.

They stumble over the English vows because Sehun refused _to have feelings in public_ , and in a foreign language it all feels a bit more distant and not many people can understand all of it. It's easier and smoother like this, definitely less choked up on Chanyeol's side. The clerk still invites them to say something to each other in Korean, and Chanyeol's hand trembles as he turns to face Sehun fully, caught off guard but words falling easily enough. 

"I never want to let go of you," he says. Sehun blinks, but understanding's written in the lifted corner of his mouth. 

"I love you," he says simply, and it's not fair because it was him who kept saying he didn't want this to turn mushy, but now Chanyeol's knees are shaking. And. He will not cry. He will not crumble in front of his husband and his family, just because Sehun loves him enough to tell him in front of everyone, to smile at him and hold his hands and to mean it so much that Chanyeol's heart is too full at that moment. He doesn't register much after that besides Sehun sliding a thin wedding band onto his finger, his own shaky hand doing the same. He barely hears the clerk declaring them married, and he only really feels a little stable again when Sehun leans in to kiss him, warm soft lips pressed against his own, and Chanyeol can wrap his arms around him in a hug. 

"Get it together, husband," Sehun whispers, and smiles into the next quick kiss. There's applause now, and Baekhyun whistles from right behind Chanyeol. The kids run to them because Sehun is laughing happily in Chanyeol's arms and they want to celebrate too, Minjoon pulling at Chanyeol's sleeve and Sora hugging Sehun's legs. Chanyeol finally manages a smile, and they turn back towards the others, hands still clasped together as people come to hug them both in turn. 

 

They take so many pictures that Chanyeol's eyes feel dry, but he doesn't want to stop. Not when Sehun is right next to him in all of them, arms around waists or shoulders or hands tightly clasped together. Shutter goes off again and again, until finally an usher invites them to the reception. They all move under the airy tent with tables, white cloths and shiny silverware and makeshift dance floor with DJ already playing soft music to the side, surrounded by torches to be lit as the sun starts to set. After dinner, Chanyeol dances with his mom and then Sehun's mom before he finally has Sehun in his arms again. It's a bit of a struggle to not cling when your husband, your _husband_ , is a dancer, and you can't even waltz unless the floor tile is the right pattern under your feet. But the song that plays isn't waltz, and Chanyeol's arms lock around Sehun's back as he presses their foreheads together. Sehun was the one in charge of music, finding the DJ and making sure he has some trot in his play list for everyone to fool around to. Jongin was secretly a fan and Junmyeon didn't even hide the fact anymore, and Sehun's mom had the vastes trot music collection Chanyeol's ever seen. But this song, it's theirs, and Chanyeol takes a deep breath, sea and fire and Sehun's aftershave thick in the air around him.

> "Why are we not drunk yet?" Sehun asked, head propped on Chanyeol's shoulder as they sat on the beach, toes dangerously close to the waves lapping up the shore.
> 
> "You are on morning shift tomorrow, and I have to drive back so I can start my internship," Chanyeol mumbled back, sleepy and tired from playing around in the water all day, chasing Sehun around the beach and making out behind the big rocks of the reef. "I can't believe you'll be a pool boy in a resort on Jeju all summer while I'll be shut in some office without windows programming ways to print addresses on envelopes more efficiently."
> 
> "At least you won't get burnt and your skin won't be red like lobster shell all summer."
> 
> "No one can be perfect, not even you," Chanyeol laughed airily, Sehun's head jumping on his shoulder. He brushed his fingers through Sehun's hair, making sure his head stayed where it was, comfortable like this with Sehun's nose sniffing his neck, his skin there tingling with it. "Plus, I know you actually can't wait to show off those pasty dancer muscles of yours."
> 
> Sehun pushed him, Chanyeol's cheek crushed against the sand for a moment until Chanyeol struggled from Sehun's grip on his neck and scrambled up on his feet to run, closer to where the campfire and music was. 
> 
> "I'm not pasty," Sehun shouted after him, and stumbled a little as he chased. It was so endearing, making Chanyeol giddy because for once it wasn't him tripping over nothing, but he was still there, catching Sehun and straightening him up. Behind them, the music shifted, soft guitar and voices of people humming along. 
> 
> "Dance with me," Chanyeol said, bowing down as if they were in a ballroom.
> 
> "You can't dance, Yeol. You step on my feet and look at the ground to make sure you don't break my toes in the process," Sehun deadpanned, but Chanyeol only pulled him close, kissing his nose and trying his best to match the slow pace of the song, as their feet barely moved in the soft sand. He could smell salt and fire and Sehun's aftershave in the air. 
> 
> "I love you," he muttered. And it wasn't the first time he’d said it, he kept telling Sehun again and again, but Sehun always only looked away awkwardly, or pinched his side and told him to stop being such a girl, or just squeezed his fingers too tight and started talking about the broken showers in the dance studio. Chanyeol didn't even register that none of that happened this time, Sehun's eyes still on him, their foreheads still touching and Sehun's fingers at the back of Chanyeol's neck, playing with his hair ends. 
> 
> "Me too, hyung," he muttered. Chanyeol stopped moving, stopped breathing, only his arms closed tighter around Sehun's waist. "Love you, I mean. I do too," Sehun added, and then he tried to look away, but Chanyeol didn't let him, one hand quickly cupping Sehun's chin and kissing him, deep and long to make sure Sehun didn't have a breath to take that back. The song had been theirs ever since.

They both actually change when it gets dark; Sehun had been too persistent. It's all pastels and slightly ridiculous. Sehun giggles as they kiss on the lawn, halfway back to the party, until Tao finds them and doesn't leave, only making kissy faces at them and shouting for someone to give him his phone so he can take a video of them.

"Let's not miss the cake," Sehun mutters against Chanyeol's lips in the end, one hand already swatting at Tao, the other hooked around Chanyeol's elbow. 

"Can't be sweeter than you," Chanyeol says without shame. Sehun rolls his eyes so hard it's almost comical. 

"I have the most embarrassing husband in the world," he says, and walks ahead, shouting for someone to get the knife ready. Chanyeol feels so warm on the inside and so happy because Sehun has called him his husband maybe a hundred times since the ceremony. He does it with his typical nonchalance, not even blinking, like it's not a big deal, but Chanyeol knows. It's to please him, it's because Sehun is pleased too, even if he might frown at times, when they mess up his cocktail or when the wind picks up and lifts the edges of the table cloths dangerously. 

"You love me," Chanyeol shouts after him, slinging his arm around Tao's shoulder. "Baekhyun wants in your pants," he tells him honestly, and Tao giggles like a school girl. Chanyeol used to think Tao would beat him if he as much as talked to him. 

"My pants are really tight today," Tao says seriously. "Someone's had to be since Sehun is now all married and proper." 

Chanyeol laughs, eyes landing on Sehun's back and sliding down to his ass in the nice baby blue slacks, and he lets go off Tao. "Baekhyun has good hands, quick fingers. The pants won't be a problem." 

Tao slaps his butt, in a very Baekhyun fashion if Chanyeol may say so himself, and sends him reeling towards the cake and Sehun. Chanyeol's kind of glad his body gravitates towards Sehun this much still, because he slumps against him and doesn’t actually land in the cake with two tiny figures of them on top. 

 

It’s well into the night, the food is good, the music entertaining, and champagne Chanyeol rarely drinks fizzles on his tongue, when Jongin stands up and stumbles through an embarrassing speech. He recalls how Sehun, no matter how young or teenage, used to have no emotions, so it's a mystery how Chanyeol managed to break him; on their very first real date even. That night, Sehun apparently _actually smiled_ and sighed happily as he lied on the grass in Jongin's lawn even if it was too cold for that. Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun comes up from behind, poking his cheek. 

"You deserve each other, honestly. I remember having an overexcited fool falling off my bed as he flailed his hands everywhere that night too."

"You must really love me, if you remember _my_ first date," Chanyeol says, trying to reach for the back of Baekhyun's neck in retaliation, but only half heartedly. 

"That's because you wouldn't shut up about it," Baekhyun says indignantly, and Sehun bursts into giggles and pulls Baekhyun to sit on his lap. "Tell me more," he orders. Chanyeol can feel his ears getting red as he tries to shut Baekhyun up and push him off Sehun.

> Chanyeol had asked Sehun out on a date before, almost too many times, but he had always told himself it was only jokingly, mostly because the answer was a firm no or a hand swat accompanied with "Don't fool around like that, hyung." He had gone out together with Sehun, many times, since he'd started going to college, but more often than not Sehun dragged Jongin and sometimes even Taemin with them. Chanyeol went to see him often, dropping by the gate of his former high school when he had no afternoon classes. Sehun was his friend first and foremost, he kept telling himself, so he'd spend as many nights playing video games over Skype with him as he wanted. 
> 
> When Sehun got a girlfriend his senior year, Chanyeol got a _Guide to Getting Over Oh Sehun_ from Baekhyun, who claimed he couldn't watch him anymore. And Chanyeol tried to get over wanting to kiss Sehun. He thought it might have even worked, his life looking much more like one of the typical college student for a while, with too long parties, cans of beer in random dorm rooms and midnight fast food romps, where before there had been Sehun's voice over the static of his phone or their nights sitting out on kids swings in the park near Sehun's parents house. When Sehun broke up with the girl that winter, Chanyeol was more focused on making him feel better than on the fact that maybe now he could ask again. The question had only really slipped a week after Sehun's high school graduation, as they sipped bubble tea together. Sehun looked a bit taken aback this time. 
> 
> "I mean it," Chanyeol said quickly. "It's not a joke. It never really has been, for me." Chanyeol hadn't planned on saying that much, but he didn't know how to backtrack this time. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel ..." He almost knocked his tea over with how he gestured for Sehun, afraid he'd run away. "It's okay if you don't want to. You probably don't see me like that, and I understand, I really--"
> 
> "Let me think about it," Sehun muttered, hunching down in his seat across from Chanyeol. It'd been too awkward after that, Chanyeol shocked because that was not a no, and Sehun's usual frown so deep that Chanyeol was afraid it might be permanent. 
> 
> He got a message not two hours after he left Sehun that day. "Okay. But it better be fancy. I have high standards."
> 
>  
> 
> Chanyeol took Sehun to Lotte World. He knew Sehun liked the place a bit too much, but had only been twice, and they'd never been together. It could potentially be less awkward, as well--they could pretend they were just out playing, if the date part failed horribly. 
> 
> "I'm not a kid," Sehun huffed as they walked towards the gate, then looked sideways at Chanyeol, uncertain for a moment as he dropped his arms from where they were folded over his chest. It was cute, the way he suddenly didn't know if he could act the same, throw his faux tantrum over silly things. 
> 
> "I'll buy you cotton candy. It'll match your hair perfectly," Chanyeol said simply, grabbing Sehun’s hand without thinking and dragging him forward to the first roller coaster, the one Sehun mentioned that he liked the best. 
> 
> "Your favorite, right?" He smiled, dropping Sehun's hand only when they were standing in line.
> 
> "How do you remember things like that. Chanyeol, that's so..."
> 
> "I just like you a lot. So it's easy to remember." Chanyeol figured this might be it, that Sehun might wake up tomorrow and realize that Park Chanyeol was a boy, and a clumsy one, too loud, too everything. He might realize he really didn't want to date him. Chanyeol didn't think he could hold back anyway, that he could not tell Sehun these things now that he was somehow allowed to, at least for today. 
> 
> Sehun was covering his face. "Stop looking at me like that, and stop saying things like that too. It's so embarrassing. You are embarrassing, hyung." 
> 
> Chanyeol stretched his smile wider and pulled Sehun to sit down onto the ride. "Just enjoy the attention." 
> 
> And Sehun did, eventually, loosening up to go back to his usual self, thwacking Chanyeol for buying him a plushie and demanding to be bought drinks and food, and deciding all their rides. 
> 
> "I'm not going on spinning teacups with you," he said a few hours later, wistful, pulling Chanyeol in the opposite direction from them. "I don't make out on first dates."
> 
> Chanyeol's ears were as red as Sehun's cheeks the next moment. "Don't say it," Sehun threatened. And Chanyeol stayed quiet, bit his tongue, even if he couldn't stop the grin on his face because maybe Sehun had thought of making out with him. 
> 
> Sehun looked beautiful in the colorful lights of the loud rides around them, at the end of the day, when he dragged Chanyeol to sit down and rest for a while. His fingers drummed nervously against Chanyeol's thigh, his pink hair was falling into his eyes and he smelled like the many candies he'd eaten. When Chanyeol told him so, Sehun's fingers dug into Chanyeol's thigh painfully, but he didn't run away. 
> 
> Chanyeol took Sehun all the way home, both of them walking slowly, and Sehun going on and on about the rides and the parade they saw. It only got awkward when they stopped in front of Sehun's house. 
> 
> "Uhm," Chanyeol said, kicking the pavement too hard, and his eyes watered from the pain, mouth twisting. Sehun laughed at him. "I'll go," he finally continued. 
> 
> Sehun nodded, and Chanyeol turned around. 
> 
> "Wait!" Sehun grabbed his sleeve then. Chanyeol's heart was beating so, so fast. "Give me that stupid bear," he muttered, pulling at the plushie Chanyeol'd bought him and had been carrying around all day for him. Chanyeol stumbled forward, the bear getting stuck just a little, and then Sehun was leaning up and his lips were brushing against Chanyeol's. It was just a second, and Sehun was pulling away, bear hugged to his front comically and scoffing. "I'll need to get a few centimeters taller still, leaning up to kiss you isn't cool. Next time you crouch down." He was running right after that. Chanyeol's heart was pounding in his ears so much he wasn't sure if he heard right, and his legs were like jelly. 

Sehun still makes him feel like that today, and Chanyeol tells him so as they slow dance. Chanyeol's gotten a bit better, something Sehun takes full credit for, but Sehun keeps distracting him by kisses, catching his lips, reaching to kiss behind his ear, and breathing Chanyeol in when he's there like he has done million times before. He's the same height as Chanyeol now, and his shoulders are broader, stronger than Chanyeol’s are. So Chanyeol steps on Sehun’s toes again until Sora pulls them apart, wanting to dance with Sehun. Chanyeol sits down with Junmyeon, only sighing as he props his chin up and watches Sehun twirl the little girl around. Junmyeon doesn't even try to talk to him, just pets his hair, and Chanyeol smiles up at him.

"Are you drunk, Chanyeolie?" 

"Just a little, hyung. I don’t drink, usually. Just ... champagne is really good today. And Sehun is so lovely." Eunji laughs at him, and they let him watch Sehun float around, chatting their guests up. Their eyes meet over a few tables, Sehun clearly searching for him, and Chanyeol waves goofily, knocking a vase in the middle of the table over. Sehun's whole face lights up as he laughs at him. Chanyeol pulls the pretty bouquet from the fallen vase and stands up. He walks towards Sehun and pushes the flowers into his chest. 

"For my husband. You are so handsome," he mutters. Sehun takes the flowers, eyes crinkling in laughter, and actually buries his nose into them for a moment. He looks up at Chanyeol, delighted, his expression so open, and Chanyeol falls in love once again.

> It was that look on Sehun's face, surprised but happy and content--so very pleased--as Chanyeol handed him a bouquet of flowers on his high school graduation day, that made Chanyeol ask him on their first date, that made him try again, his _Guide to Getting Over Oh Sehun_ all forgotten. Sehun was going to go to college now, the same one as Chanyeol even, and he was growing up so fast. Soon he’d leave Chanyeol behind, if Chanyeol didn't hold on. "You're so handsome," Chanyeol said, and Sehun's cheeks weren't pink exactly, but they weren't their usual pale tone either. He bit his lip and tilted his head and didn't run away, not like so many people did when Chanyeol so openly liked them, wanted to be liked by them. 
> 
> "You're so cheesy, Yeol," Sehun said, and turned around to line up for the ceremony. He didn't give up the flowers though.

This time too, Sehun doesn't lose the flowers, and he only puts them down when they are back in their hotel suite, more morning than night by now, with how the dark skies start to get lighter. Sehun kisses Chanyeol lightly then lets him go as he takes his shoes off and loosens the buttons on his shirt.

"I saw Tao's hands in Baekhyun's pants," Chanyeol mumbles while he opens the big French door leading to the balcony, letting the fresh air in. 

Sehun comes to stand behind him, chin propped on his shoulder and hands clasped together on Chanyeol's stomach. 

"Is that what you're thinking about?" he asks, laughing a little. Chanyeol shakes his head _no_ and shivers, Sehun's breath hot on his neck. He slumps against Sehun’s chest, tired and relaxed, and lets out a deep breath. Sehun drags him backwards until they fall onto the bed in a heap. Chanyeol feels boneless, so he just stays where he fell while Sehun moves around, getting them both out of their light jackets and lying on his side, nose planted in the crook of Chanyeol's neck and one leg thrown over Chanyeol's thighs. 

"You smell so good," he mutters. "Since the morning, it's been driving me crazy. Why were there people everywhere?" 

"You are so delightful today," Chanyeol giggles, hand coming up to stroke through Sehun's hair. "Are you getting soft, husband?" He finally tries the word out, syllables rolling of his tongue slowly, and Sehun chuckles and snuggles closer, hand coming to rest on Chanyeol's hip. He rubs slow circles over the bone jutting out there, and their heartbeats sync. 

"I could fall asleep like this," Sehun mutters at last, mouth moving against Chanyeol's skin. He kisses it next, small pecks and licks, and Chanyeol doesn't even have the strength to squirm when it tickles. 

"I don't want to move, ever. I feel too good now," he admits. 

Sehun hums, slides his hand up so that he gets Chanyeol's shirt buttons undone but doesn't try anything afterwards, fingers splaying over Chanyeol's chest and drumming out his heartbeat. 

"I think that's okay with me, as long as you talk me to sleep. I love falling asleep to your voice." 

Chanyeol laughs weakly, bringing Sehun closer, half on top of himself and dragging them both up the bed so their legs don't hang off it. 

"For the first month I knew you, I just thought you were a very good listener. Until one day you didn't wake up at your stop." 

Sehun giggles, and his hand squeezes Chanyeol's side. "All you talked about back then was your ferret and Baekhyun," he says, and Chanyeol can feel him already slipping into sleep, breath slowing and deepening. 

"Let me tell you a story."

> Chanyeol ended up going to a different high school than Baekhyun. At first it was a shock, not being around his best friend all the time, not having him there as they dragged their feet to school and quickly rushed home from it. He adjusted, of course, and slowly found a few new friends, but his commute remained strangely silent and too long, none of his new acquaintances living in the same direction, on the same line. 
> 
> All that changed first week of his last year. He found himself tumbling down the stairs behind a boy in the same kind of uniform as his, in the effort to catch the next train. He was clumsy, only at the beginning of his growth spurt and already not knowing what to do with his new limbs. The other boy was smaller, lanky and fast, and soon he was disappearing around the corner. Chanyeol rounded the last one too and saw the train at the platform, doors closing as the boy slid in and threw his backpack into the slide of the door, jamming it until it opened again and Chanyeol dived in. 
> 
> "Thanks," Chanyeol heaved out, and the boy only frowned at him in recognition. They ended up sitting next to each other, and five stops into the commute, Chanyeol couldn't keep quiet anymore. 
> 
> "Thanks for jamming the door for me. I'm Chanyeol. We go to the same school?" He stretched his hand out in greeting, and the boy only took it when Chanyeol was about to pull it back, disappointed. 
> 
> "Sehun," the boy muttered. "And I didn't do it for you. I just dropped my bag."
> 
> Chanyeol didn't believe it for a moment, he saw it happen. He saw Sehun actually push the bag in the door’s direction. He thought it was cute that the boy was so nonchalant about it. Maybe he was shy. 
> 
> "Well, it was still a great help. We're picking up my ferret from a vet today, and I didn't want to be late." The boy, Sehun, gave him a weird look, but didn't move away to sit further down the train alley. He didn't try to run away from Chanyeol's quick attachment. It was all Chanyeol needed to launch into some story about his pet. 
> 
> The ferret never made it home, having been too sick and dying before Chanyeol got there that day. Sehun and Chanyeol ended up on the same train the next day on the way from school, and Chanyeol slumped back in his seat and started talking. All day, he had pretended he wasn't sad and he didn't think he could do it for another minute, let alone until he came home and got to see Baekhyun much later. Sehun kept quiet, but when Chanyeol's voice faded out as he remembered how he had to clean the cage out, Sehun pressed their thighs together and moved a little closer. Chanyeol breathed a little easier after that.
> 
> A month later, Sehun's head fell onto Chanyeol's shoulder, right as the train pulled from the stop where he usually got off, two stops before Chanyeol's home stop. _Oh_ , Chanyeol thought, but he woke Sehun up and rode the train back with him. Sehun didn't look too guilty about sleeping through Chanyeol's stories, but Chanyeol couldn't be too mad at him either. 
> 
> "I'll see you tomorrow," Sehun said as he left the platform, and Chanyeol smiled. 
> 
> After that, Sehun actually made effort to be a part of the conversation on occasions. He still fell asleep sometimes, openly now, head tilting back or onto Chanyeol's shoulder, but now he knew that Chanyeol would wake him up at the right time. When he wasn't asleep, he would slowly let Chanyeol in on his dancing hobby that always made him so tired, on his taste in music, that Chanyeol felt need to fix just a little, playing Chanyeol his favorite songs as they shared earphones, and on his slightly sarcastic views of his new school, their teachers and all the school famous students. It was all fresh, and easy, and Sehun was much more animated when he forgot himself in their discussions. Chanyeol suddenly liked the school commute much more, that time of the day slowly becoming his favorite. He didn't know when he fell in love, but before his senior year ended, he knew Sehun had weeded his way into his life, and his heart beat so fast not because they still ended up running down the stairs together to catch the train more often than not, but because every time they made it, Sehun gave him this small smile and pulled him to sit next to him, asking him about his day and offering an earphone. 

Chanyeol wakes up to a blanket tangled between his legs and an empty place where Sehun was a few hours ago. He's still in the slacks from last night, and his skin is sticky with sweat. He looks around, confused for a moment, until he sees Sehun on the couch, in just his underwear and sifting through a pile of cards and wedding gifts. Chanyeol sits up and pouts.

"I can't believe we just fell asleep last night," he says. Maybe wedding nights are just overrated. 

Sehun looks up, lip pulled between his teeth, eyes dancing with amusement. "Good morning to you too, husband," he drawls and stretches. Chanyeol follows the taut muscle on his neck. "Go take a shower," Sehun tells him when he catches his eye again. 

Chanyeol rumbles but does as he's told, feeling just a little gross. He still kisses the crown of Sehun's head as he passes by, and Sehun swats after him. "Good husband." 

When he walks out of the shower, there's breakfast on the small table, but Sehun is laughing, still on the couch, his entire body shaking and foot stomping against the soft carpet. 

"What's so funny?" Chanyeol asks, leaning against door frame and watching him until Sehun calms down. Chanyeol's just in a towel and his hair is wet, but he might have left the bathrobe behind on purpose, and Sehun's eyes flash with want as he looks up. But then he is dissolving into another giggle fit. He throws something soft, lacy and white at Chanyeol and lets him take a better look. It's a set of a lacy bra and panties, white and fine, and completely for women. Chanyeol scrunches his eyebrows. 

"We all pitched in, so you better use it well. I'm sure one of you at least will look good in white. Sehun, don't let Chanyeol rip it with his clumsy fingers. Enjoy!!!" Sehun sing songs in what Chanyeol thinks is someone’s voice imitation. "Signed Baekhyun, Jongin, Junmyeon, Tao, Kyungsoo and Jongdae." 

Chanyeol's ears turn red as he suddenly understands what this is about. 

"It's Agent Provocateur," Sehun drawls, still laughing. But he notices Chanyeol going red and stops, "Wait, is this something you didn't tell me?"

Chanyeol really wishes he had clothes on right about now. 

"No secrets," Sehun says playfully, standing up and taking slow steps towards Chanyeol. 

"I was really drunk during the bachelor night. I might have let it slip that I had a dream. Baekhyun is evil," Chanyeol mutters. Sehun pinches his side as he reaches him. 

"And why didn't you tell _me_?" 

"I don't know. It wasn't important. It was just this _one_ dream. Because the wedding planner kept mistaking you for a bride, okay. It's really stupid." 

Sehun dissolves into laughter again, breaking the tension. 

Chanyeol exhales. "If this is how the rest of our lives begins, I'm not sure I really like it," he says, pouting because Sehun's been laughing at his expense ever since he woke up, and it's not that he minds that much, but he could live without the prickle of humiliation that is his best friend spilling his dark secrets. 

Sehun forces his laughter down, schools his face and steps between Chanyeol's legs. "Then how do you propose we start the rest of our lives?" he asks, lips ghosting over Chanyeol's ear, fingers hooked in his towel. 

Chanyeol throws the underwear set across the room with flourish and wraps an arm around Sehun's waist. "I have an idea or two," he murmurs, and pushes at Sehun until they cross the room and find the bed again. 

Sehun laughs, and his fingers pull at the towel. "I'm so glad we don't have to check out of the hotel right about now," he mutters, and pulls Chanyeol so they fall into the bed and bounce a little. Sehun's legs open, and Chanyeol settles between them, kissing Sehun. He takes Sehun’s bottom lip between his own and sucks, then pushes his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, inhaling the scent of Sehun, aftershave and toothpaste and happiness. Sehun's fingers tangle in Chanyeol's hair, and he gasps into the kiss. Sehun’s other hand slides down Chanyeol's back, grabbing his ass and pushing them closer together as they kiss, Sehun's hips rocking up into Chanyeol soon enough. 

There's a mole on Sehun's neck, to the right under his chin, and Chanyeol kisses his way to it, then moves lower, biting lightly over Sehun's collarbones, then licking the bitten places. His hands pin Sehun's hips down because this is going faster than he would like to, his cock already hard and chafing against Sehun's boxers. They have all the time now, and Chanyeol wants to taste the hollow between Sehun's collarbones, wants to play with Sehun's nipples until he squirms, count Sehun’s ribs with his lips. Sehun whines, hand in Chanyeol's hair tightening before slipping a little to play with Chanyeol's ear. 

"Don't tease now. I've wanted you since you put on the tux yesterday. You can go slow _later_ ," Sehun mutters, but Chanyeol only chuckles and moves a little lower, tongue finding Sehun's right nipple as he rubs his palm over the left one. Sehun arches into the touch, one leg hooking behind Chanyeol's knee to gain a bit more of leverage so he can push his hips up. 

"My husband," Chanyeol whispers, giving Sehun's nipple one last lick before he starts mouthing a path to his navel. 

"Yes," Sehun laughs, breathless, and it turns into a moan when Chanyeol sucks a bruise into his lower stomach, fingers dragging his boxers down until Sehun is lifting up and helping to pull them down. 

"My handsome, wonderful husband," Chanyeol says next, slipping down the bed to run his hands up Sehun's calves, pushing with his hands until Sehun bends his knees. Chanyeol spreads his legs further, kissing up Sehun's left one until he is in front of Sehun's cock, hard and curved on his stomach. "So hard for me." He kisses the tip, and Sehun jerks underneath him. 

"You're so insufferably corny," Sehun gasps out, hips jutting up. "Do something," he whines. Chanyeol licks down his cock and pulls one of Sehun's balls into his mouth, fingers flittering over Sehun's hips and inner thighs. 

Sehun swears, and Chanyeol chuckles right over his cock. Sehun twitches, and Chanyeol palms his cock, while his other hand reaches for a pillow. He pushes it under Sehun's hips and grabs Sehun's ankles, lifting them up, Sehun's knees almost touching his chest. 

"You're so hot," he mutters, looking up at Sehun, and Sehun drags him up by his ear to kiss him messily, tongue swiping over the top of Chanyeol's mouth then tangling with Chanyeol's. Sehun moans into the kiss when Chanyeol massages the back of his thighs before he drags himself away, determined to not get distracted. Chanyeol reaches to the side, pulling the lube out before moving back down between Sehun's legs. He spreads Sehun's ass cheeks further, and Sehun gasps, both hands coming up to hold onto the back of his thighs. 

Chanyeol pats the soft skin on Sehun's ass before leaning down and licking a wet stripe over the wrinkled skin he finds. Sehun's left leg jerks, and Chanyeol giggles because it always happens, and it never stops being cute. He settles better on his knees, and his tongue circles Sehun’s rim, one finger joining in to rub at it as Sehun wheezes. Chanyeol pushes his tongue inside Sehun then, slowly the first two times, then going a little faster, hands holding Sehun's hips down as he squirm. 

"Fuck, fuck," Sehun gasps, moans growing louder when Chanyeol's tongue pushes deeper into him, nose pressed against the skin behind Sehun's balls. Chanyeol opens the lube clumsily, coating two of his fingers, and rubs them against Sehun’s skin in small circles before slipping the first one in, tongue licking around it. Sehun is shaking now, and when Chanyeol looks up, he can see his nails digging into the tight muscles of his thighs. 

"You're so great," he mumbles against Sehun's skin, second finger slipping inside him. He scissors them, and his tongue licks easier into Sehun now, laps at his inside. Sehun's leg jerks again, and he is practically sobbing. 

"Chanyeol, please," he says, voice wrecked. Chanyeol circles the rim with his tongue one last time then flattens his tongue at the base of Sehun's cock, two fingers slowly pushing into him, and he licks up. Sehun's cock is leaking against his stomach, muscles pulled so taut it's a little fascinating. "Please," he says again, and Chanyeol sees tears forming in his eyes, face flushed red, hair sweaty against his forehead. 

Chanyeol takes the head of Sehun's cock into his mouth, fingers pushing deeper inside him, pads of them dragging against the edge on the way out. He sinks lower on Sehun's cock, lips tight and humming, and Sehun can't really push up like this, but he tries anyway, head pressed back against the pillow and gasping. Chanyeol pulls his head back, and sinks down only twice more, sucking around the head, and Sehun spills into his mouth, body snapped into an arch and shuddering. Chanyeol sucks him through it, tongue licking through the slit when he pulls away, and he smiles crookedly. He's so hard, his own cock heavy between his legs, but it's worth it seeing Sehun like this, eyes narrow slits, lips bitten and slick, body slowly relaxing. Chanyeol lifts a little on his free elbow, and Sehun drops his legs down with a sigh. Chanyeol doesn't pull his fingers away, only adds more lube and keeps thrusting them into Sehun shallowly. 

"You're so ..." Sehun attempts to say something, then whimpers when Chanyeol's fingers press deeper. One of Sehun's hands grips Chanyeol's biceps, squeezing it tightly. 

"Great?" Chanyeol suggest, and he doesn't care just how breathless that sounds. "The best husband ever?" He runs a hand up Sehun's stomach and plays with his right nipple. 

"Sloppy," Sehun tries, but he shivers and bites his lip again. "Me too," he says suddenly, "let me," pulling at Chanyeol's arm. "Turn around." He tries to move to lie on his side, making space next to him, and Chanyeol scrambles, swinging his legs so that he lies with his head propped on Sehun's bottom thigh and his crotch right in front of Sehun's face. Sehun twists a little, one hand wedging between Chanyeol's knees to grab at his ass and pull him closer. His fingers are soft and teasing on the base of Chanyeol's cock, and Chanyeol bites Sehun's thigh when Sehun licks up the underside of his cock. Oh god, he's not going to last. 

Chanyeol tries to concentrate on fingering Sehun, adding the third one and kissing the soft shaved skin next to Sehun's cock, fingers crooking inside Sehun every time before they pull out a little. Sehun's fist is too loose around Chanyeol's cock, tongue licking around the crown, and Chanyeol's own thighs are trembling, heat in his stomach, and want searing through him. Suddenly a finger slides behind Chanyeol’s balls and presses into him, dry, and only just so, and fuck. 

"No," Chanyeol says, meaning _fuck yes_ , and he contemplates throwing the lube to Sehun and begging for it, but Sehun's already so loose and slick, all ready for him, and his cock hardens again and twitches when Chanyeol tries palming it a little. Sehun moans around the head of Chanyeol's cock, and Chanyeol's so, so torn between all the things he wants. Sehun's fingers close around the base of Chanyeol’s cock tightly then. 

"You're not coming until you fuck me," he mutters, and Chanyeol's scrambling up and twisting on the bed again. Sehun flops onto his stomach before Chanyeol even finds the lube again, and he watches, distracted, lube dripping on the sheets, as Sehun pulls his knees up towards his stomach. 

Chanyeol runs a hand up Sehun’s back, squeezing at the base of his neck, and Sehun looks back at him, tongue stuck out, and lips so, so pink. 

"Come on," he mutters, and Chanyeol kneels behind him, thighs slipping under Sehun's and spreading them further, one hand in Sehun's hair, the other guiding his cock towards Sehun's ass. 

"You are so amazing. Sehun, I ..." he chokes on his words, pressing forward, and Sehun hisses. 

Yes," he says, moaning, while Chanyeol pushes all the way in. "That's it."

Chanyeol grips Sehun's hip and his shoulder, pulling almost all the way out when Sehun nods over his shoulder and then thrusting forward, his hands pulling Sehun against him. Sehun's eyes roll to the back of his head, his cheek pressed against the sheets, and Chanyeol pulls and pushes, again and again, fast and hard now, too wound up. 

"Sehun," he moans, hips stuttering, and he leans down, mouths at Sehun's neck, trying to hold out a little more. 

"Chan--," Sehun chokes on his name, and Chanyeol is so close, Sehun so tight and hot around him. He straightens up and lifts Sehun with him, kneeling on the bed, one arm wrapping around Sehun's middle, the other reaching for his cock and jerking him off fast, fist tight over hot skin. Sehun throws his head back, his back pressed tight against Chanyeol's chest, and he's moving against Chanyeol, gasping "yes, like this, there, yes." 

Chanyeol mouths Sehun’s jaw, teeth sinking into his shoulder when Sehun squeezes around him and comes over his fingers, hips twitching as he rides his orgasm out. Chanyeol pushes into him two more times and comes too, pulling Sehun down on his lap, sinking as deep as he can and trembling. 

"Fuck," Sehun groans, and Chanyeol keels over to the side, taking Sehun with him. 

"Can't anymore," Chanyeol mumbles, and Sehun shakes with breathless laugher against him, pinching Chanyeol's arm still around his waist. Chanyeol pulls out, and Sehun groans, turning around and tangling their legs together. 

"I'm sure a little of awful, cold breakfast food can fix that," Sehun says, pushing Chanyeol's hair out of his eyes and sucking at his bottom lip playfully. "I mean, I want to fuck you while I wear that lacy underwear soon, but we really should eat first." 

Chanyeol turns red, which is pretty silly, considering they're lying naked in bed, come drying on Sehun's stomach, and Chanyeol's thighs stinging where they were slapping against Sehun's ass. What Sehun suggests isn't how his dream went, but now ... He grips Sehun's hip and bites at his collarbone. "Who have I married?" he asks. 

Sehun laughs, elbow hooking around Chanyeol's neck, and kisses him, slow and thorough, before pushing his nose into Chanyeol's neck, breathing him in. 

"Hey, husband," he mutters, but then trails of, squirming closer, tongue stuck out between his teeth, and Chanyeol only knows because it tickles his neck, his eyes full of Sehun's blond hair.

"Thank you for marrying me," Chanyeol tells him. Sehun fidgets a little more. 

"Why don't you ever wait for me to say it first?" Sehun asks, sounding like he's scolding Chanyeol. He sighs theatrically and nibbles at Chanyeol's jaw. 

"I'm sorry, husband." Chanyeol says, rubbing the small of Sehun's back with his palm. 

"I'm glad I got to marry you, Chanyeol," Sehun mumbles. Chanyeol's smile turns so big that his cheeks ache. Sehun kisses him, and Chanyeol can't imagine a better start to the rest of their lives than that. 

end

 

**a/n** : Pretend I didn't forget about military service. I loved writing this, honestly, in all its cheesy and cliché glory. Big thanks to my wonderful beta, all mistakes left are mine.


End file.
